1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pivotable fin. More particularly, the invention relates to a self-aligning, pivotable or swivellable fin for a surfboard or similar aquafoil.
2. Background and Prior Art
Today, most modern surfboards and the like generally involve one or more rigid fins, protruding downward near the rear of the surfboard. The fins allow the rider to exercise greater control over speed and direction of the board.
Throughout the years, it has been the accepted practice that the fin or fins are permanently and rigidly attached to the surfboard. The rigidity of these prior art stationary fins creates a phenomenon known as drag or cavitation when the rigid fin encounters pressure as the board is turning. The cavitation is created by a turbulent build up of air bubbles on the back or lee side of the fin or fins, which in turn creates drag.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.